greylake_highfandomcom-20200214-history
Timothy Vitullo
Appearance Tim stands at 6'1 with lightly tanned skin, but his constant slouched posture makes him seem shorter. He has short dark brown hair which hangs just above his brown eyes in a lazy bedhead style. He refuses to wear anything but his old school uniform, which consists of a blue blazer, red tie and black pants, on school days. On the weekend and holidays (and very rarely on schooldays) he wears black suit pants and navy trench coat. Personality Tim is almost always in a state of conscious sleep, seemingly being awake when in fact he is off in his own world, dreaming about the things he could get himself into if he wasn't so lazy. When he isn't in lala land Tim is a painfully average guy, not excelling in anything except maybe sleep records. If a normal human being decides to socialise with him Tim barely listens to a thing they say, catching a detail or two while staring off into the distance. He also manages to unwittingly flirt with girls he talks to, which may explain why most of the girls he knows try to keep their conversations with him as short as possible. Quirks and Random Facts * Tim is right handed. * Due to his change in environment, he is constantly cold and always wears some kind of coat. * Tim is of Italian descent, but hardly knows any Italian. * He can put himself into a near comatose state. Backstory Tim was born and raised on the east coast of Australia, he had the standard middle class childhood, being given discipline when needed and rewarded when good. When he reached highschool he began his habit of so called ''sleepy days,'' his odd habit earned him the name 'Sleepy T' throughout the school. The habit didn't affect him physically or mentally but it defiantly affected his grades, enough that his parents looked into boarding to a foreign school for a change of pace. A friend of the family (who grew up in Greylake) recommended Greylake High, an American school, Tim hated the idea. Due to be shipped out at the end of the year, Tim started to become rebellious for no reason other than to try and stay in his home town. This didn't work out too well however, as he kept falling asleep before he had the chance to punch someone or break something. Towards the end of his final school year at home, he did start to learn the basics of a simple street fight from watching old movies. The day of his flight his dad gave him a pair of brass knuckles to protect himself, his dad only seeing the US through the perspective of old Mafia movies, and his mother gave him a iCOMP filled with her favourite songs. Persona Kajura (The Rainbow Serpent) A rainbow coloured snake draped around a beautiful woman's neck, the woman simply being a mode of transport for the true deity, the serpent. Plot Stats Skills